Three Generations
by dark and depressed
Summary: Rachels 18 year old daughter starts at waterloo road, reddie x, story better than summary!Chap 2 nearly up!


**This story is set using an idea from the movie, Mom at 16**

**Set during Kim Campbell's sex education class-- **

"Should teenagers wait for sex? Girls, why do you have sex with boys so early?" Kim Campbell asked the room full of teenagers.

"Because if you don't do it then they won't like you!" Janeece exclaimed. A chorus of 'yeahs' followed.

"So what if they don't like you! Find someone who's willing to wait!" Haley shouted as everyone turned around and looked at her.

"Why wait if your in love?" Maxine asked holding Earls hand. The whole class wolf-whistled.

"I'm sorry," Haley began, "Who were you just in the toilets with, earl?" the class echoed in ooooh's. Maxine glared at earl.

"You're a liar!" Maxine exclaimed looking at Haley.

"Just ask Marisa!" Haley muttered as the class all stared at Marisa.

The class was silent as the noise subsided for a moment as Marissa Ramsay stood up.

Marissa stared hard at Haley, Haley squirmed in her seat uncomfortably, "Did it hurt when you had your baby?" She exclaimed sarcastically. The class gasped, Haley started to cry, she couldn't believe this was happening. Miss Campbell shouted at everyone to sit down and shut up, but Haley wasn't listening she needed to get out of there! She picked up her bag and ran towards the door, all of the students glaring at her. Once she got out of the class she ran down the corridor towards the head teacher's office, she had to see Rachel; she had to see her mum.

She ran through the math's corridor bumping into Mr. Lawson. "I'm sorry…" Haley exclaimed picking up her books, tears streaming down her face.

"Haley, come in and talk!" Eddie handed her an exercise book.

"No, I have to see Rachel, I mean Miss. Mason..." she fumbled with words pacing over the same spot checking she had picked everything up. She heard a loud smack, and noticed her iPhone had fallen out of her bag. Eddie picked it up and gasped as he saw the screensaver. Haley knew why, it was a picture of her and Rachel and Casey after she had given birth at the hospital. Eddie looked up at her and saw the tears in her eyes. Eddie handed her the phone and put his arm around her while leading her to Rachel's office.

2 minutes later they arrived in Rachel's office. "Knock, knock!" Eddie exclaimed walking into Rachel's office, Haley at his side. Rachel looked up and saw the tears in her daughter's eyes. She ran over and wrapped her arms around her while Haley sobbed into her chest.

"Thanks Eddie," Rachel smiled and sat Haley down on the sofa. "Be back in a minute." She whispered to Haley and then walked intro Bridget's office with Eddie.

Eddie gave Rachel a confused look, "Eddie… she's my daughter, she got pregnant last year, she was at a party and got a little tipsy and some guy took advantage of her, 2 months ago she had Casey, and I thought it would be best if she came here and finished high school, I know it was wrong not to tell you, but she just wanted to be a normal kid, she didn't want everyone to know that the head teacher was her mum! So we've hired a nanny to look after Casey in the daytime and we look after her together at night time," Eddie tried to speak but Rachel stopped him, "Look, Eddie's she's ashamed of herself, I mean, she loves this baby, but she doesn't want anybody to think she's some kind of high school slut!" Eddie caressed Rachel's cheek while staring into her eyes.

"Wow, I didn't even know you had a daughter, let lone a granddaughter! Look rach I understand, but she shouldn't be ashamed, she's a good kid and by the way she treats all the kids in the crèche I can tell she's a good mum!"

"Yeah, she is!" Rachel smiled and turned sharply to find that Haley had been listening to their conversation the whole time.

Haley smiled, and hugged Rachel, "Rach, you are the most amazing mum a girl could hope for!" she smiled at Rachel and squeezed her hand. With her free hand she wiped her eyes. "Well, I better get of to my next class my next teachers a bit of a moan!"

"Who?" Rachel asked standing in the doorway top her office.

"Mr. Lawson!" she replied and walked out with a definitive spring in her step. Eddie breathed deeply and gave Rachel a look. She laughed as he stormed out of the room toward his math class. Rachel shook her head and walked back into her office.

"Right class," Mr. Lawson sounded generally pissed off, he was in one of his moods and it was all Haleys fault. She gave him a cheeky grin from the front row seat as all the pupils strolled in from lunch. He tried to be annoyed with her but her cheery attitude was hard to argue with, in the end he smiled back.

After a double period of listening to Eddie Lawson drone on and on about how important math's was in everyday life, all the pupils left with no plans to take higher math in their final year in high school!

"You know I think you may be the only teacher intent on putting us off taking highers!" Eddie scowled at her.

"I wasn't that bad, did I drone on a bit too much?" He asked packing jotters into his brown leather briefcase.

"A bit!?" Haley scoffed, "Lets just say, half the class was sleeping by the end of 5th period and the other half were asleep by halfway through 6th period, so yeah, you really did drone on a bit much!" Eddie looked disappointed as he had thought his class had gone very well. "Hey, why don't you come round for tea tonight? You can meet Case, and tell me more about how I'll need math to go shoe shopping in the future! And im sure my mum would want to see you too!"

"What do you mean?" Eddie asked wondering what he had just heard.

"Its obvious you and mum have feelings for each other, stop holding back Eddie, I know she really likes you."

"But at the pub she sai—"Haley cut him off.

"Yeah my mum told me about that, she was scared Eddie, she was broken then, physically and emotionally! She's a lot happier now, and I'm sure she's absolutely love a second chance!" she winked at him and walked out of his classroom, "About half 6?" he nodded and watched as Rachel Masons daughter skipped out of his class.

Rachel masons daughter, now there was a sentence he never expected to use, she had always been so strong and always acted like nothing in the world could weigh her down, it was hard to believe that all the time he had spent with her he had no idea she had a daughter. He picked up his leather briefcase and trod off in the direction of the car park, wondering what Rachel was thinking about him coming over for tea…

**Should I carry on? Just something that's been on my computer for a while, I thought I would post it, do you like it? Review please******

**xx**


End file.
